NO EXISTE OTRO AMOR
by JosephineAnnJenkins
Summary: ONESHOT: Cuando se ama, no existe forma de que nada rompa ese sentimiento. Inu&Kag.


**" No existe otro amor"**

 _Lina._

No cabía en su asombro.  
Su corazón, herido por aquella infortunada coincidencia, no dejaba de hacerla sentir como una tonta.  
Recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada deseando que, al menos, un poco de sueño le ayudara a blanquear sus pensamientos y que, al hacerlo, pudiera volver todo a la normalidad.  
Dejó entrar el aire a sus pulmones inspirando profundamente. Cerró sus ojos, cansados e hinchados, y buscó concentrarse, pero todo era inútil.  
¿Por qué todo resultaba en vano? ¿Por qué no era lo suficientemente buena para él? ¿Por qué siempre debía terminar herida?.  
No encontraba explicación a todo esto. Simplemente era todo una mala pasada.  
Suspiró una vez más sintiéndose tonta. Esta vez, consiguió dormirse, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en la nada misma.

* * *

La quietud del día no le transmitía la paz que buscaba, por el contrario, su inquietud e intranquilidad eran demasiado grandes como para darse un respiro.

\- Deberías ir a por ella- Escuchó tras su espalda.

Ladeó el rostro sorprendido de que lo tomaran por sorpresa. Normalmente, sus sentidos no lo dejaban tan desprevenido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Miroku?-

\- Lo sabes bien Inuyasha- Contestó el monje con sus ojos azules fijos en el joven hanyou- Me refiero a Kagome-sama, deberías ir a buscarla si realmente lamentas lo sucedido-

\- Keh, estás siendo un idiota. No entiendo por qué debería ir a verla _-_ Su orgullo era demasiado para admitir la realidad- _Aunque, seguramente no regresará hasta que no vaya a buscarla, ¿cierto, Kagome?_ \- Pensó el joven aún con la vista baja.

\- Inuyasha, tal vez no quieras admitirlo y no me interesa que lo hagas delante de mí, pero al menos, piénsalo y actúa como debes- Lo reprendió el monje con dulzura pero sin perder su seriedad.

Inuyasha le dio una última mirada antes de que éste de alejara camino a la aldea dejando al hanyou solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

\- Houshi-sama, ¿cree usted que Inuyasha recapacite?-

La joven castaña observó al ojiazul ingresar a la cabaña y no pudo evitar que la curiosidad la invadiera. El joven monje la observó con una sonrisa y caminó sentándose a su lado.

\- Es muy orgulloso, ya sabes Sango, pero estoy seguro que irá a buscarla- Respondió mientras que observaba a Kirara, la mascota youkai de Sango, y a Shippou el pequeño youkai zorro dormir juntos- Todo saldrá bien al final-

\- Eso espero- Contestó la exterminadora con sus ojos perdidos en las llamas del fuego. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato- Es usted muy amable-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó el monje sorprendido.

\- Por preocuparse y hablar con Inuyasha y hacerlo reflexionar acerca de su actitud con Kagome-chan-

\- Para eso son los amigos, ¿no?-

\- Sí- Respondió la joven con una tímida sonrisa. Nuevamente el silencio y de pronto lo que debía pasar. Una mano, un cachetazo- Y tenía que arruinarlo, ¿cierto?-

\- Lo siento, ya sabes que no puedo controlarlo. Es mi maldición- Dijo él sobándose la mejilla.

\- Si, seguro- Sango rodó sus ojos y volvió su mirada al fuego- _Kagome-chan, espero que todo salga bien_ -

* * *

Abrió sus ojos castaños con dificultad, pestañeando varias veces para encontrarse con unos ojos color topacio que la observaban fijamente.

\- Inu... ¿Yasha?-

\- Kagome yo... -

No pudo finalizar. El dedo la joven se posó sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar. Él la observó sorprendido, sin entender lo que ella pretendía. Kagome esbozó una sonrisa.

\- No digas nada, sé que quieres decir... Lo sé-

\- ¿Lo sabes?- Preguntó el hanyou con sorpresa.

\- Sí. No tienes por qué disculparte... Yo sé que es inevitable que te encuentres con Kikyou... Y no tienes porqué disculparte conmigo- Hizo una pausa- Inuyasha, yo sé de tus sentimientos hacia ella y no pretendo que cambien. Anoche, cuando los vi lo supe. No importa qué pase eso es algo inevitable. Que hayas venido hoy a buscarme hasta mi época también me demuestra que te importo, y eso me pone feliz. Inuyasha... No pretendo que elijas, porque seria cruel de mi parte hacerlo, pero... Solo dejaré que el tiempo pase y me dedicaré a estará tu lado y procurar que nada te suceda y que, mientras estemos juntos, seas lo más feliz posible. Es lo único que me importa, esa es mi prioridad-

No pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza. Ella lo comprendía y mejor que nadie. Siempre había escuchado de parte de todo el mundo que debía elegir, que debía tomar una decisión y luego aparecía ella; dándole su apoyo incondicional, permitiéndole respirar aliviado. Ella, Kagome, era su paz. La persona con la cual compartía todo, sus más profundos sentimientos, miedos, logros, todo. Con ella, todo parecía ser más sencillo de lo que en realidad era. Se sentía fuerte, capaz de todo. La amaba, a su forma, a su manera, la amaba y odiaba no poder olvidar a Kikyou, odiaba el hecho de tener un dilema tan grande y no poder resolverlo.  
Lo único que sabía es que dejaría que el tiempo transcurriese como debía y que mientras pudiera, permanecería al lado de Kagome, porque eso era lo que le gustaba, eso era lo que quería, lo que amaba.

\- Muchas gracias... Kagome-

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola amigos y amigas! :) Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo.  
Volví con un Oneshot porque sinceramente, los tiempos no me son suficientes para poder escribir una historia completa. Tal vez empiece a escribir nuevamente pero solo alugunos Oneshots.  
Como verán, cambié mi nombre de usuario. Pero tranquilas, voy a proteger el mío por si más adelante quiero volver a utilizarlo.  
Muchas gracias por visitar nuevamente mi perfil y espero verlos pronto :)  
Espero sus reviews ^^

Un saludo a todas!

 ** _Lina._**


End file.
